


I Think We're Gonna Make It

by philcantwerk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: :( the thought of dan and phil calling each other pet names Hurts Me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philcantwerk/pseuds/philcantwerk
Summary: Dan wishes Phil had a pet name for him, and vice versa





	

Dan likes how much he notices things.

He likes noticing how the brown or hazel spreads up from the bottom of the leaves in the autumn.

He likes noticing how Phil’s cheeks are always a little red when he gets out the shower.

He likes noticing how his baby cousin falls asleep holding onto her Dad’s left earlobe, meaning it was slightly bigger than his right.

He likes noticing the way Phil’s eyelashes flutter closed when they fall asleep in each other’s arms at night.

He likes noticing, and it’s something he does all the time.

One thing that he hates noticing though, is when couples call each other pet names. He hates how he counts how many times his Dad will call his Mum ‘darling’ over dinner.

He hates noticing how Tom, his older brother, calls his girlfriend 'sugarplum’ and how she calls him 'baby cakes’.

He hates picking up on that, because then that’s all he can focus on, how each and every couple he knows have pet names for each other. Hell, Chris even calls Pj Honey sometimes, and they’re not even dating.

Because he calls Phil Phil. He’ll call Phil Philip when he pretends to be angry at him, and he’ll call Phil FiFi when he’s acting particularly gay. But he doesn’t call Phil angel or honey or sweaty and he wishes he did. Because maybe then, Phil wouldn’t be saved on his phone as Phil Lester, he could be saved as Gorge-y instead.

He’s never said anything about it to Phil, but in the four years they’ve been dating, nothing has ever come up. Phil’s never called him sweetheart or honey bunch, and it makes Dan sad. Because he’d love to hear Phil accidentally refer to him as sweetie pie in a room full of their friends, but it’s never happened.

So Dan’s got a plan.

\- - -  
Nickname number 1: Babe.

“When would be a good time to bring up that we haven’t planned the radio show tonight yet?” Phil whispers in Dan’s ear one Sunday morning, and the younger groans and rolls over, making Phil chuckle.

“Can’t you be the best boyfriend ever and do it while I lie in?” Dan’s squinting at Phil because he’s summoned the energy to lift his head up of the pillow, and his hair is verging on curly, and it’s sticking up everywhere, and his voice is low and husky from disuse. It kind of makes Phil want to kiss him, but he knows how bad Dan’s morning breath is from experience, so he decides he can wait a while.

“No!” Phil grins and hits Dan’s naked arm, making the boy bury his face into his pillow again, groaning out a long strong of swear words. “Either we improvise the whole radio show or we plan it now.”

“If improvising means I get to sleep for longer then-”

“Dan!” Phil laughs and head butts him, which makes Dan laugh as well. “You’re the worst boyfriend ever.”

“What can I say-” Dan momentarily panics for a second when he realises this is his chance, he can slip it in now, or he can suffer in silence forever. “-babe, you’re lucky to have me.” Dan silently congratulates himself on not stuttering on the foreign word in his mouth and bites his lip, waiting for Phil to reply.

And Phil-not even joking-snorts. Right in Dan’s face, before bursting into giggles, which confuses Dan even more. What the fuck?

“That’ll do pig, that’ll do,” Phil quotes and pats Dan’s head, snorting again. And Dan suddenly understands. Babe as in the movie. Babe as in the pig. He resists the urge to smother himself with his pillow.

Phil’s rambling on about the movie now, but Dan’s not even listening, as he mentally ticks the nickname 'babe’ off his list.

\- - -  
Nickname number 2: Honey.

That night, on the way home from the radio show on the train, Phil falls asleep on Dan’s shoulder.

(Which would have been a lot cuter if he wasn’t dribbling on Dan, but oh well.)

So Dan has time to think about his master plan, and how he’ll know he’s got the right nickname. When he uses it, will Phil smile and blush? Will he hit Dan playfully but have to hide a grin at how much he really loves being called it? Dan finds himself with a small smile on his face all the way home.

On the walk home, Phil perks up a little bit-probably due to the unforgivingly cold November nights-and decides that he wants to give Dan a piggy back home.

Dan’s always hated piggy backs. He thinks he’s too tall, too lanky, that he’ll just make the person beneath him believe he’s fat. Yeah, he’s a little paranoid, because Phil’s seen him naked and knows that Dan isn’t fat, but still. When it comes to piggy backs, it’s a no thanks from Dan.

So that’s how Dan ends up riding Phil home, the boy running at some points until Dan shrieks that he’s going to be dropped, then he’ll just plod along with Dan clinging onto his neck for dear life until he has enough energy to run again.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Phil teases as he lets the boy down outside their house.

“It was awful,” Dan moans, but he’s only pretending, and to show that he grins at Phil and pecks his cheek. “Thanks honey.”

He realises what a mistake it was the second he says it. Because Phil’s frozen too now, but his eyes are filled with excitement.

“Honey? He says, sounding and looking more and more excited about it by the second. "Honey as in your ex-girlfriend who always used to make you jam?” He laughing now, unable to hold it back, and he hasn’t heard the story for a good few years, and he found it funny back then, so to hear it again made him crack up.

And Dan’s hiding his face in his hands, because God he should really proof-read these names before using them because this happens.

There are tears streaming down Phil’s face now, and every now and then he’ll stutter out the word 'jam’, and Dan rolls his eyes, and makes his way to bed.

\- - -  
Nickname number 3: Tiger.

It isn’t the most practical of them all, but Dan’s had an animal nickname before, and they’re cute, and he kind of really likes them.

So he decides to use it whilst they’re having sex, which probably wasn’t a good idea, Dan realises afterwards, but all he ever seems to have anymore are bad ideas so that doesn’t really matter.

And so there they are, and Phil’s biting and sucking on Dan’s exposed neck, and his fingers are digging into Dan’s sides, and it’s kind of really hot because it’s the first time they’ve had sex in a while, so it’s desperate and frantic but every now and then changes to being slow and sensual when they realise that Hey, this is the first time they’ve had sex in a while. Why shouldn’t they slow it down and enjoy it?

It’s definitely Dan’s favourite kind of sex.

Phil moans into Dan’s neck, biting down on Dan’s jugular and feeling his pulse against his teeth as his fingers cup Dan’s ass, squeezing it gently which makes Dan rut against him slightly, and Phil moans. It was like a chain of events, that could go on until the orgasm, but of course, Dan had work to do.

“Mmm, I like that. I like it when you bite me. You’re my little tiger aren’t you? A feisty little tiger,” Dan’s voice is low and seductive and he can only pray this one will work, because he’s starting to get bored of this.

But, of course, fate isn’t on his side, and Phil blows a raspberry against Dan’s neck, which kind of really kills the mood.

“What?” Dan asks, slightly annoyed because Phil’s laughing at him. Again. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Phil says, biting back a smile. He goes into kiss Dan and carry on with what they were doing before, but instead he explodes in Dan’s face, and covers him in spit, which is lovely.

“Phil!” Dan groans, and sits up on Phil, because this is very obviously not going to happen now.

“I’m sorry!” Phil laughs, and covers his mouth so Dan can’t see that he can’t stop grinning, only he can, because Phil’s eyes are crinkled.

“Why are you laughing?” Dan crosses his arms and sulks, looking down at his laughing boyfriend. “What’s so funny.”

“My head teacher used to call me tiger,” He bursts into giggles again, fisting Dan’s t-shirt and pulling him down into a hug.

Dan resists and places his hands on Phil’s chest so he can’t be pulled down. “Why?”

“You know how I used to have ginger hair in year 7? Well I was all measly and quiet when I did, but when I dyed it black, I became a lot more confident and out going. My head teacher said I’d gained my stripes, and called me tiger until I left.”

Dan sat in silence for a second, feeling stupid until Phil pulled him down into a hug and Dan let him this time.

“Look, Dan, I have no idea why you’re trying to do this, but I don’t want a nickname. I like just being your Phil.”

Dan nods against Phil’s neck and presses a kiss there, although he promises himself he won’t give up, not just yet anyway.

(That night, when they try to have sex again, they get to the same point before Phil remembers before and laughs in his face again. Dan begins to wonder why he’s even dating Phil.)

\- - -

It’s hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. He’s done most of them now, and still Phil finds some way to shoot it down. He looks down at his notebook at all the crossed out nicknames.

Pet.

“What the hell?” Phil had said, hitting Dan. “Since when was my boyfriend a Gordy?”

Sweetheart.

“Jesus Dan, try and be more patronising,” Phil had teased and kissed Dan on the lips before standing up and retrieving the tv remote that Dan was asking for.

Darling.

“My mum used to call everyone in my family darling,” Phil mumbled, his eyes closed. “It was annoying as hell. Good night.” He kissed Dan on the lips and turned the other way.

Precious.

“My grandma used to call me precious,” Phil smiled lazily, cuddling further into Dan. “It was weird and people used to tease me because it sounds like a girl nickname.”

Lover.

Phil had just laughed and sung 'Lover Boy’ loudly and badly until Dan had left the room.

The Ball and Chain.

Phil had ignored him for two hours after he’d called the older this.

He was at a loss. The only other few words on his list were 'sugar lips’, 'sexy legs’ and blossom, and if the others were anything to go by, then those would all fail.

Unless-

Wait a moment-

Did Phil-?

Dan grins when he remembers. He’s got it. He’s got the perfect nickname.

\- - -

Nickname number 9: mon amour

It’s early when Dan awakes the next morning, and Phil is still fast asleep, a small smile on his face from the dream he’s having. Dan wonders if it’s possible that he’s falling more in love with the boy.

Dan obviously shuffles too much and stirs Phil, because the boy’s eyes are fluttering open, and Dan’s always shocked by how brilliantly blue they are in the morning.

“Hey,” Phil murmurs, cuddling closer to Dan and wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Hi,” There’s a pause where the nickname would go, but Dan’s not quite ready to use it yet. He wants to cuddle with for a while.

So that’s what they do. They cuddle for a good hour, just breathing each other in and not thinking, eyes closed but not sleeping.

Dan shifts under Phil and presses a kiss in his temple before taking the plunge.

“Mon Amour?” His pronunciation is still pretty brilliant considering, and when he looks down, Phil’s smiling. A smile that tells Dan that Phil loves him.

“Yes my love?” Phil whispers in response pulling Dan back down into a hug and burying his head into Dan’s neck. And Dan loves that. He’s loving every second of this.

“I love you, mon amour,” Dan kisses Phil’s forehead and holds his boyfriend impossibly close, never wanting to let go.

“I love you too, my love.”


End file.
